Trailers are frequently used to transport heavy equipment and machines such as farm tractors and implements. Given the size and weight of this equipment, various trailer configurations and loading methods have been devised. One configuration is commonly know as a detachable gooseneck trailer. A typical detachable gooseneck trailer includes a gooseneck which is coupled with a towing vehicle and a trailer deck which removably attaches to the gooseneck. To load and unload a detachable gooseneck trailer, the trailer deck is lowered to the ground and detached from the gooseneck. The towing vehicle and gooseneck are pulled forward away from the trailer deck, and equipment is loaded onto the trailer deck by driving onto the front of the trailer deck. After the equipment is loaded, the towing vehicle and gooseneck are backed up to the trailer deck, and the gooseneck and trailer deck are reattached for transport. Unfortunately, difficulties are frequently encountered when attaching the gooseneck to the trailer deck.
When attaching the gooseneck to the trailer deck, an operator is required to back the gooseneck into alignment with the trailer deck. Achieving an alignment which is close enough to permit attachment is difficult and may take several tries. This difficulty is compounded when equipment is being loaded in a field or at a construction site where both the trailer deck and towing vehicle are likely resting on uneven ground. When one or both of the gooseneck and trailer deck are tilted from side to side because they are supported on uneven ground, the operator may experience considerable difficulty in achieving an alignment permitting attachment of the gooseneck and trailer deck with, for example, a vertical pin type connection.